Broken
by Neko Oni
Summary: NaruxHaku. Haku's life has fallen apart, leaving him crippled in a wheelchair. Naruto helps him pick up the shattered pieces and put them back together.
1. death

SUMMARY: Instead of his heart, it was his spine Kakashi ripped out. Zabuza is dead; Haku is crippled; his soul and body are broken, permanently damaged. He struggles to put the pieces of his shattered soul back together, shard by shard. He has some help from a certain blonde ninja.

PAIRINGS: Naruto x Haku. Minor: Lee x Sakura,

DISCLAIMER: Stands for entire fic. I don't own Naruto, and I'm making no money off of this. I also don't own "Hello" by Evanescence. I own nothing.

NOTE: Lyrics below are from "Hello" by Evanescence.

Oh, and prologue is in Haku's POV, but rest will be normal third person POV

&&&&&&&

BROKEN

By: Neko Oni

_Hello_

_I'm still here._

_All that's left of yesterday._

Zabuza-sama.

I still couldn't believe he was dead. I should've been, too. I wanted to be. I was alone again, back in that cold place I had been before Zabuza-sama took me in. He never loved me; I was just his tool. But I was wanted; I had purpose in my life. I was happy.

It would've been kinder to kill me. But Fate's never been kind to me. Now I was lost. I was alone. And I was scared. I longed for an eternal slumber. I wouldn't feel pain then. My heart wouldn't hurt.

I wished Kakashi would've ripped my heart out. But he didn't; he averted his attack at the last second when he realized I'd thrown myself in front of Zabuza-sama. He ripped my spine instead, snapping it in two. From the blood, bone, and guts that spilled out, they thought I was dead. Poor Zabuza-sama slaughtered all of Gato's henchmen and Gato, killing himself because he thought I was dead.

Unfortunately, I lived. But it's only a half life. I'm paralyzed below my waist. My spine was neatly severed in half; I'll never walk again. What to do with a crippled, useless shinobi? Because of Naruto's persuasion, they took me back to Konohoa with them.

Shinobi don't just switch sides. But there's the rub. My reason for existence was dead. As a renegade, Zabuza-sama belonged to no faction; he was free-lance. So, ineffect, I belonged to no one; I had no side. Rogue ninja don't just randomly take sides, either. However, I was no longer a shinobi.

I could, however, be an innocent bystander caught haplessly in the fight. Someone who had no home, an outcast in society. So, they took me in.

I've been in Konohoa hospital since then, rotting in a bed while my torn insides mend. It's been long and hard, mostly because I have no will to live. I just lay quietly, waiting for death. Zabuza-sama had no more use for me, even if he were still alive. My existence is pointless.

I want to go past Death's gate. I want to be with my Zabuza-sama. He's waiting for me- I can hear him calling across the ethers. I'm alone here; I have no one. That's why I long for death. I reach for that cold embrace night after night. Because when I'm dead, I won't be alone. I'll be with my Zabuza-sama.

TBC….

&&&&&

Yesh, yesh, angsty, emo-ish Haku there. But it gets better, no more over-angsting. But I love angst. Vive le angst!


	2. ghost

Special thanks to Fox Loves Shinigami, who was the only one who reviewed. Thanks!

&&&&&&

Naruto was bored. He'd woken up a day ago in the hospital. He'd summoned the giant toad, then the next thing he knew, he woke up here. He was feeling better, his energy and chakra were back up. But there was nothing to do, so the blonde shinobi took it upon himself to find some entertainment.

He snuck around the different wards. He'd found some of the other young shinobi, but passing nurses stopped him from going in to see them. He had to be careful, lest he get caught again and a nurse or doctor put an end to his wanderings. He was slinking around the intensive care ward. He glanced into an open door and felt a jolt along his spine. "Haku!" He whispered, blue eyes round in shock as he slipped into the room.

His mind flashed back to a warm sunny morning under the trees. Birds had been chirping. And a pretty boy in a pink, sleeveless yukata was picking weeds. That boy had been Haku. The sunlight had shone in his glossy black hair that hung loose, half way down his back and dancing in the slight breeze. When they talked, Haku had stared intently at him, then suddenly smiled, eyes lighting up, and giggled. Naruto's heart had done a funny flip-flop in his chest.

Now that sweet, smiling face was the ghost of a memory. That couldn't be Haku in that bed, just some shade who'd stolen his face. Haku was dreadfully, unnaturally pale, as if he was a living corpse. His once-silky hair was dull and lank. Didn't the nurses bathe him properly?

There was nothing left of him; he was so frail. That ghostly skin was stretched taut over bones; Haku was wasting away. His cheeks were sunken. Naruto was sure he could snap Haku's bony, thin wrists with his thumb.

He looked like a concentration camp victim. An IV was jabbed into his skeletal arm, and a feeding tube went into his nose, heavily taped to his hollow cheek as if to prevent the boy from pulling it out. Naruto's heart wrenched.

"H-Haku" Naruto breathed. Slowly, the boy turned his head and his eyes fluttered open.

TBC….


	3. not alone

"H-Haku" Naruto breathed. Slowly, the boy turned his head and his eyes fluttered open. Naruto shuddered. They were the most disturbing sight of all. Those dark eyes were haunted, filled with a drowning sorrow. Even Hinata's eyes held more life, more warmth.

Naruto came to Haku's bedside. "I-I know you. N-Naruto." Haku said weakly, more breath than voice.

The blonde smiled sadly. "The one and only."

Haku weakly attempted to return the smile. His once-enchanting eyes were glassy, as if his soul was not fully in this world. Bit by bit, Haku was slipping away. A slow, painful death.

This wasn't the same boy Naruto had met that summer morning. It had been a brief meeting, but it touched the blonde shinobi deeply. Since then, Haku's smiling face lingered in the shadows of his mind. Naruto wanted to call that boy back. He wanted Haku to be Haku, not a living corpse. Not a shadow of Haku.

"It's good to see you. I don't have anyone…not here…" Haku closed his eyes, and shuddered.

Naruto froze, thinking the rest of Haku's soul was leaving his wasted body.

"I'm so lonely without my Zabuza-sama."' Haku murmured, eyes still shut.

Hesitantly, Naruto reached out with a trembling hand. Part of him was repulsed at this grotesque sight- this shriveled corpse wasn't his pretty Haku-chan- and another part of him was greatly saddened yet determined to return Haku. He could feel the protruding bones beneath Haku's dry, white skin. He clasped the boy's fragile fingers gently. He was afraid if he touched him, Haku would fall apart. "I'm here now. You're not alone."

Haku's eyes opened. "N-Naruto-kun?" Something in the depths of his dark orbs sparkled, the first sign of life he'd shown in a long time.

"You once said, if things were different, we'd've been friends. Well, things are different now, so we're friends, ne?"

"Naruto-kun." Haku's eyes welled with tears, and Naruto gingerly brushed them away.

"Ne?"

"Hai." This time, Haku truly smiled and Naruto gave him a cheeky grin.


	4. cookie

"Hai." This time, Haku truly smiled and Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. This was a sparkle of the old Haku Naruto knew. Weakly, Haku squeezed Naruto's hand.

It was strong and full of life, not cold like his. Naruto had a goal, a purpose in life. Haku wished he had a meaning for his existence. But his meaning…his Zabuza-sama…was gone.

A shadow passed over Haku's face. Naruto shook his hand, upset that sad, lost look was back. "Hey." Haku looked questioningly up at him, and Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes widened as his mind quickly jumped, coming up with a random subject. "Want a cookie?"

Haku gave him an odd look, and Naruto smiled sheepishly. It was a random thought; it had just popped out of his mouth. Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie in a plastic wrapper that was warm from being in his pocket.

Naruto held it out in offering, one hand behind his head as he grinned. "I nicked it off a lunch tray when I was…err…walk- yeah, that's it, walking- yeah, when I was walking around. "

Haku caught Naruto's verbal stumbling. "You snuck in here." His voice was soft, just stating a fact, not accusatory at all.

"Heh, busted. Yup."

"I'm glad." The two smiled at each other, then Haku gripped the bedrails and struggled to sit up. He was too weak. Naruto tenderly lifted him up and rearranged the pillow to support his new position. Haku smiled softly in thanks.

For some reason, he actually felt a little hungry as he watched Naruto tear open the wrapper and break the gooey cookie in two. Haku hoped Naruto would give him the smaller piece. He really didn't want any, but just having someone here, who laid claim to him, stirred his soul. Haku was wanted, and that thought warmed him, brought his soul back to earth. So, Haku was determined to at least nibble his piece of cookie.

Naruto handed Haku a piece. The click of heels in the hall caused him to jump, his body stiff. A nurse was coming; he was going to be busted. "Aw, shit."

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, alarmed.

Naruto talked quickly. "I gotta go." He ran to the doorway then stopped and turned around. Haku was taken aback by the fierce, blazing blue eyes and the firm set of Naruto's jaw. "I want to see you again. To become hokage, I have to train. Get stronger. You, too. Come to me, get stronger. Pretend I'm your precious person. Your Zabuza. And I'm waiting for you to get strong and return to me." With that, he was gone.

Haku placed a hand over his heart, tears trickling down his cheeks. The actions and words were simple on Naruto's part, but they changed Haku's world. Sometimes a mere word or gesture had the power to do that. He now had a purpose, a goal. The last time he'd felt like this, he'd been a half starved waif, cowering in a filthy gutter and looking up at Zabuza-sama.

"Zabuza-sama…" He looked down at the cookie in his palm. He smiled. "Naruto-kun." Haku ate all of his cookie; he even licked the crumbs off his dry, cracked lips.

Tbc…


	5. life

&&&&&

His stomach hurt. He lay on his side, head hanging over the bed, his lank hair dangling. His frail body shuddered, twisting on the bed as he dry-heaved. He'd thrown up what little he had in his stomach; it was now on the tiled floor. His stomach, used to easy-to-digest mash, couldn't handle the cookie.

A nurse came in, carrying a re-fill bad for his IV, and a can of that horrid, soupy, mashed mess they poured down his feeding tube. She placed both on the table and cried in shock. "Haku!"

He looked up at her, eyes dazed, and fell weakly onto his back. She fussed over him, wiping his mouth and checking him thoroughly, making sure he was alright, before glancing down at the mess on the floor to see if she could find what upset him so. Amongst this morning's leftover, partially digested dose of mashed feeding-tube goop were thicker chunks of a solid, chewed food.

She glanced up sharply. "Did you eat something?"

Haku smiled. "My friend gave me a cookie."

"What?! Y-you actually ATE something?" At his nod, she took off to tell the doctors.

&&&&&

This turn around was perceived as a miracle by the medical staff. Haku's will to live had returned. Although he had no more visitors- Naruto was busy training. Although, if Naruto would've visited him, he somehow got the impression the medics wouldn't mind. They'd turn a blind eye. So long as he was eating.

Gradually, he was weaned off of the feeding tube. His stomach had to be conditioned to solid foods again. His doses of mash were slowly, painfully slowly lowered, and he gradually ate more liquids such as broth. Now fully on a liquid diet, solid foods carefully, slowly being introduced, Haku was moved a level down from the closed, intensive ward.

This was the first time he had a room mate. It was a boy around Naruto's age with a bowl cut and thick, bushy black eyebrows that reminded Haku of two creepy, dead caterpillars. The boy was heavily bandaged.

Haku was placed in his new bed, then breakfast brought in. The other boy awoke and struggled to sit up, but it was hard- one of his arms was in a cast. The boy grimaced at his soggy cornflakes then looked at Haku for the first time. Haku was busy stirring his broth.

"Hi. I'm Rock Lee. I haven't seen you in Konohoa before."

"Shiro, Haku. I-"

Lee's bushy brows rose up. "Haku? I've heard that name before…My lovely Sakura-chan was talking to Naruto-kun about you! You're that girl they brought back!"

Haku's cheeks turned pink. He pouted. "I'm not a girl!"

"You look like one."

"Really! I'm a boy!"

"Girl."

"Boy!"

Lee squinted at him. "You're too cute to be a boy."

Haku blushed. "B-but I really AM a boy!"

Lee smiled. "You're silly. It's okay, though. I don't mind sharing my room with a pretty girl."

"BOY!"

"Your chart says you're female." Lee said coolly, putting his spoon in his mouth.

"WHAT?" Haku cried.

&&&&&&&


	6. tease

Special thanks to you wonderful reviewers. Much love!

&&&&&&&

"Geez, why do we gotta go see that freak with the huge eyebrows?" Ino grumbled as she followed Sakura into the room.

Haku and Lee looked at the visitors. "Sakura-chan! Tell Lee-kun I'm a boy!" Haku pleaded.

For the past several days, they'd fought over Haku's gender. Haku tried to get anyone he could to get it through this Lee kid's thick skull that he was a BOY. But the nurses would just smile at him, pat his head, and tell him not to upset himself in his delicate condition, then went about their duties of delivering medicines, checking him and Lee, changing him, and making sure all their charges were well cared for. Everyone thought he was a girl, and wouldn't listen when he tried to tell them different.

Sakura was about to tell her Lee Haku was a boy, but a quick glance at Haku's chart gave her a deliciously Naruto-like idea. She smiled at the ice shinobi and giggled. "You're so silly, Haku-CHAN. That must be why Sasuke-kun likes you so much."

"WHAT?" Ino jerked, glaring death at a hapless Haku, who blinked innocently. This Haku girl was pretty and Ino certainly didn't need any more competition for Sasuke's affections!

"Well, she IS very pretty." Lee said, looking at Haku, who blushed and looked down at his bowl of broth. Sakura scowled; Lee was supposed to be complimenting HER, not Haku!

Feeling dagger glares of death, Haku looked up at the jealous girls. He wasn't used to dealing with people like this. It had always just been him and Zabuza-sama. "I-" He squirmed.

Lee glared at the girls. "You two should be nicer to her. She's new here and she's hurt. She's just come in from the intensive care ward."

Sakura couldn't believe Lee was taking Haku's side over her. "Haku-CHAN…"

Haku chewed his lower lip then raised his head, staring at her and Ino straight in the eye. "Sasuke-kun does NOT like me like that, Sakura-KUN." He glared at them, normally gentle eyes fierce and focused.

Ino laughed at the insult to Sakura while the pink haired girl's cheeks burned.

"It's not funny, Ino-pig!!"

"Yes it is, billboard-brow. Lets write it on that huge forehead of yours, Sakura-kun!" Sakura raised her fists and Ino only laughed harder. She turned to Lee. "Guess that makes you Lee-CHAN!" She snickered.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Defending your boyfriend?"

Sakura's entire face went pink. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Lee's face fell. The insults- teasing and taunting- he was used to. But that…that one hurt. He actually thought Sakura liked him…


	7. determination

Much love and thanks to you reviewers.

&&&&&&

Ino got in Sakura's face. "Why not? You two are perfect for each other. Him with those huge, bushy brows and you with your humungous forehead! Just do the world a favor and never have any kids!" She smirked triumphantly.

Tears of anger burned Sakura's eyes. Sometimes, in their bickering, Ino took things too far. "Fat pig! You and Chouji would make a good couple!"

"EEWE! Yuck! That's still not as bad as wonder brows over there!"

Haku pushed his bowl away and lay back. He was exhausted; who knew peers could be so tiring?

Lee's head was starting to hurt. "Sakura-chan. Ino-chan. Thank you for visiting." His voice was pleasant but firm, letting the girls know he'd had enough. He wanted to cut them off before it turned into an all out war. Ino looked glad to be going, but Sakura looked put out, so he added. "Sakura-chan, maybe you could come see me later?" She immediately perked up at this, smiling brightly at him.

"Sakura-chan, if you see Naruto-kun, please tell him I said hi." Haku added as the girls headed to the door.

Sakura was still mad at him for calling her Sakura-kun. She curled her lip. "Like I keep tabs on that idiot."

"Get that huge forehead and lets go see Chouji." Ino called, already out the door and tapping an impatient toe.

"Oh, anxious to see your boyfriend?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"You're right. It's Shikamaru!"

Haku grimaced once they were gone. "Are they always like that?"

Lee blanched. "Sakura-chan's not that bad when she's by herself.…" A slight blush tinged his cheeks.

Haku looked at him and giggled. Lee had a crush!

"What?"

Haku smiled and shook his head.

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&

Haku fell back into his pillow, panting heavily. Strands of hair clung to his face, and he glared up in frustration at the metal triangle dangling above his head.

This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Before, everything came to him so easily. He was a highly talented shinobi. Yes, he'd had to work hard, but he always quickly mastered any technique Zabuza-sama taught him. He never imagined sitting up would be his greatest challenge.

He grasped the bar determinedly, grunting as he pulled himself up. His weak muscles protested, screaming in agony. His fingers slipped, and he flopped backwards. He was making progress. Well, sort of. His body was filling out again. His eyes had light in them. He was still weak, and skin had a sickly pallor to it.

"Haku-chan." Lee looked worn and tired after his physical therapy. How Haku envied him! Haku wished he was strong enough to begin physical therapy. He wasn't officially allowed to, but his bed conveniently had the bar dangling just beyond his reach, so Haku did it anyway. The nurse helped Lee into his bed then left. "What are you doing?"

"I need to make myself stronger. For Naruto-kun." Haku pulled himself up, this time all the way. He whimpered in pain then fell back.

Lee cocked a bushy brow. "Why Naruto-kun?"

Haku just smiled and shook his head. "Because helping make Naruto-kun's dream true is my dream."

"I want to get stronger for myself. To prove that even people without special bloodlines can be great warriors. And to protect the ones I love."

"Those are worthy goals." Haku smiled tiredly at his roommate.

"You have great focus and determination; you could be a kunochi."

Haku laughed, but it was a sad sound. "Have you ever heard of a shinobi who couldn't use his legs?"

"Haku-chan…" Lee's voice was soft with shock and sympathy. He didn't know the girl was permanently crippled.

"I did it to save someone precious to me. But he died anyway." Tears slipped down his soft cheeks, his heart hurting for his Zabuza-sama. "I don't regret it. I'd do it again. I just wish…" Haku trailed off, sniffing and wiping futilely at his tears.

Lee stared at the daffodil Sakura had given him, not sure what to say as the 'girl' cried. What could he say for such an obviously deep hurt?

&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. prank

Yeah, I haven't updated in a while- I got sidetracked by Bleach. But I will be updating this regularly, even though I'm uberly, uberly disappointed in this fic. I just feel like it isn't one of my better works, but I'm too lazy to put any more effort into it. But I shall continue it for the few of you who enjoy it. TT.TT

&&&&&&&&&&

"That little bitch!" Ino fumed. She was arranging flower displays in her family's shop while Sakura leaned against the counter. "Trying to catch the attention of MY Sasuke."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, beginning to regret the joke she played on Haku. She never should've said Sasuke liked him. She'd just been trying to get Ino to lay off of her, for once. To distract Ino from her rage, Sakura said suddenly, "Do you think Lee still likes me?"

Ino paused and shot her a surprised look. "I thought you liked Sasuke."

"I-I do, but…Lee's nice…" Sakura blushed and looked down, mumbling.

A tinkling of the bells tied to the door interrupted them. "Hi, Naruto!" Sakura greeted her teammate a little too brightly as the blonde came up to the counter.

"Hey." He turned his attention to Ino. "Are those flowers ready yet?"

"Uh, sure. They're in the back. Sakura-chan, could you help me?" Ino smiled a little too sweetly and her hands clenched the flower stems she was putting in a vase arrangement.

"Huh? Oh, sure." The pink haired shinobi had a skinking feeling in her gut at Ino's vicious smirk. She followed the other girl into the back room; the blonde girl pulled a small jar of powder out of her pocket, smirk growing.

"I bought this from Kohonomaru. I'm gonna teach that Haku a lesson." She sprinkled the powder onto the bouquet.

Sakura frowned She didn't know what the powder could do, but it couldn't be anything good. "B-but-"

"But nothing! That little bitch-"

"INO! What are you doing?! Quit putzing!" Ino's mother snapped. She stood in the doorway, gloves in one hand and dirt on her apron.

Ino glared at her mother, discretely pocketing the powder before carrying the flowers out to Naruto. "I don't know how you can afford these." She sneered at him, smirk still in place.

Naruto glared back "None of your business." He snapped. He'd saved up special to buy them for Haku.

"That'll be-" Ino punched the cash register buttons.

"No charge."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked stupidly up at the blonde woman standing behind Ino and smiling down at him. Ino's mom had always hated him, as did all of Konohoa's residents. That's part of why he liked Haku so much; the boy was an outcast just like him.

"A friend of mine works in the hospital, and she told me what you did for that girl. Poor thing, never able to walk again. This is so sweet of you. So, no charge." The woman's smile was full of pity.

"Thanks." Naruto forced a grateful smile; he doubted Haku wanted anyone's pity. It was an insult to him, to his sacrifice. Naruto took the flowers and left just as quick as he came.

Ino and Sakura were dumbstruck at the conversation. "Oh, my." Sakura whispered. She'd known Haku was badly injured, but she didn't think it was anything like this. "I feel so horrible…"

Ino said nothing; she just looked down at her hands. She just nodded her head in agreement with the pink haired girl.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. flowers

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I want to thank all of you who've reviewed so far- I never really expected this fic to get so many reviews, so thank you all you wonderful reviewers out there in cyberspace. I send virtual cookies baked with love your way. Domo arigato/bows/

I even thanked ya in Japanese. Doesn't that make you feel special? It should cuz you are.

Before we start into the chappie and see what Sakura and Ino are up to- and 'tis nothing good, unless you like Haku torture, then it's right up your alley- I wanna say a few things about this story. As I stated in earlier chapters, I feel by far this isn't one of my better fics (nor do I think it's my worst) and my muses just flat out refuse to put much effort into this. Persnickety little buggers. T.T

Although, on the bright side, I can doubly assure you that this ficcie will be continued until the very end because I already have it planned out and the first draft written in a notebook. When I type the chappies up is when I do my revision work, which is hard to do with uninspired muses who bite you when you poke them.

But this ficcie will be finished, I promise. The shounen-ai is coming up soon- just be patient cuz romance can't be rushed. I wasn't gonna say anything, but later, once Naru and Haku get into a relationship, there is a lemon towards the end of the ficcie, and the ever-loveable pervy sage makes an appearance….Neji gets bitch-slapped for checking Haku out….

And I'm giving away spoilers! . So onto the fic and sorry for the long A/N!

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Lee-kun." Sakura spoke softly and timidly as she stood in the doorway. She wouldn't look at the sleeping Haku.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee smiled, flashing his brilliant pearly whites. A visit from her always brightened his day. She edged around Haku's bed, as if she was ashamed to look at the pretty, broken boy. Lee frowned. This wasn't like his Sakura-chan at all; she was always so kind and loving.

Sakura's face fell when she saw Lee glance at her, then at Haku and frowned. Maybe Lee really did like Haku better than her? If so, then Haku deserved what he got from Ino. Besides, it was payment for what Haku did to Sasuke. Then again, Sasuke had recovered, and didn't what Kakashi-sensei did to Haku was vengeance enough? Haku had paid dearly; he would never walk again.

Sakura was confused. She bit her lip as she stood by Lee's bed. "These are for you." She quickly thrust the handful of daffodils at him. "The other daffodils are dying…so I thought you'd like some new ones."

Usually, coming to see Lee made her feel better about anything that was troubling her, but being so close to Haku only made her feel worse.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. That's nice of you." Lee took the flowers, taking the old ones out of the vase and putting new ones in. Sakura threw the dead ones away for him, then sat in a chair by his bed, looking at her lap, and they fell into silence.

&&&&&&&

Naruto entered the hospital room, ignoring the sullen and silent Sakura and Lee. He hadn't seen Haku for so many weeks it felt like an eternity. He paused in the doorway, blue eyes drinking in the sight of the sleeping boy.

Haku's slim form was filling out; he was no longer a shrunken skeleton. His beauty was returning. He didn't look completely healthy, but he looked alive instead of a shriveled corpse. His black hair was still dull and lanky and his naturally pale skin was still tinged with a lingering death parlor, but there was light in those stormy grey blue eyes. Just the removal of the IV and the awful feeding tube was a great improvement.

"Haku-chan!" He bounded excitedly over to the bed.

Haku jerked awake, staring up into bright, happy blue eyes. "Naruto-kun? Am I dreaming?" he asked wistfully, afraid he really was dreaming and his Naruto-kun really wasn't here.

"Nope! Oh, and I got you these!" Haku pulled himself awkwardly up into a sitting position. It was still hard for him to use his atrophied muscles, but he pushed himself hard every day. Bit by bit, he was regaining his strength as his will to live grew under the

warm sunshine in his life that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto thrust a bouquet of flowers into Haku's lap, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous. "I ordered them special…they only grow in Wave Country….snow lilies. They reminded me of you…" He mumbled to his sandals, cheeks red.

Haku's pale cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, Naruto-kun! They're beautiful." His slender arms slipped around Naruto's neck and he pressed his soft body into Naruto's. "Thank you very much."

Naruto's entire face went red at the contact as he returned the hug. At the press of Haku's soft, delicate body, Naruto's mind jumped to a scene from Kakashi-sensei's beloved dirty books. But it was him and Haku in those positions. Naruto's heart thumped and he quickly pulled away.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled at Haku and shook his head. "I'm glad you like the lilies."

"I love them!" Haku smiled happily. They were big, snow-white lilies with dark green leaves. The tips of the thick, silky white petals were dusted with pale purple and blue. They were special flowers that grew only in Haku's home country.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…no one's ever given me a present before…" Happy tears slid down Haku's smooth cheeks. "I haven't seen th-these since…" He wiped away his tears, but more fell from his shining eyes. Gazing at the flowers, he reached to reverently touch the thick, silky petals.

"Haku-chan." Naruto was overwhelmed by the depth of Haku's emotion. He closed his eyes and smiled at the crippled shinobi, happy that he liked the gift.

His eyes flew open at Haku's sudden, sharp gasp of pain. The bouquet was in Haku's blanket covered lap and the fragile boy held one hand tightly to his chest, eyes closed tightly in pain.

"Haku-chan!"

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&&

Well, I tried to make this chappie longer, and it ends in a horrible cliffie. Wanna know what happens next chappie? Well, that's a secret until the next update- which will be a lot sooner than this one. I can tell ya one thing about it, though; all hell breaks loose.

Oh, and reviews are always appreciated.


	10. burn

Thank you to all you lovely reviewers. Your reviews are why I continue to plod on with this, despite the fact that the plot bunnies have gone on strike. I try to make them work, but all they do is bite me when I poke them. T.T

This chapter is short and I apologize for that in advance, but considering the fact that I've been trying since 8 a.m. to type this, nobody in my family would stop pestering me and leave me the poo alone, and now it's 1 p.m., I'm lucky I got to update at all. Now I must go and do a whole bunch of other crap that I really don't want to.

&&&&&&&&&

"Haku-chan!" Naruto gently took his slender hand, examining the injury; Haku leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder and whimpering in pain.

"I-I touched the p-petals." Haku panted, wincing as pain throbbed in his injury. His hand was on fire, the pain burned so bad and intense it made Haku's vision go fuzzy. His palm and fingers were a hot, angry red, yet shimmered with the powder. The skin was bright red and blistered. The powder caused the skin to instantly swell and blister painfully, eating the skin and making it looked like it was burned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Holding Haku tightly to him with one arm, he leaned over and inspected the petals. He was far from an expert on plants and shinobi medicines, but he was a practical joker. He knew that powder- he had used it before. Sakura and Ino were the only ones before him to touch those flowers; he quickly put two and two together. Haku moaned and whimpered in pain, curling into Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto's blue eyes blazed.

Sakura flinched in the chair by Lee's bed. She had been fidgeting ever since she watched Haku admire the pretty flowers. Part of her felt guilty and wanted her to say something, to do something to make this right again, but another, bigger part of her was afraid to confess, to face the repercussions of her actions. But caught she was. She couldn't look at Naruto's accusing eyes, or Lee's shocked ones.

Tears burning her eyes, she stared down at her feet. "It was Ino." She blurted out.

"You were with her! You didn't stop her! You're in on it too!" Naruto jabbed an angry, accusing finger at her. She flinched, curling in on herself, lowering her head and burying her face in her hands, thin shoulder shaking.

Haku moaned and clutched at Naruto's arm with his good hand, whimpering softly and trying to curl into the younger shinobi, seeking shelter from the blinding pain in Naruto's arms.

Naruto wanted to leap across both hospital beds and wrap his hands around Sakura's neck, but the crippled, hurt boy in his arms claimed his attention first. He had used that powder before, but on whole, healthy people, who could stand it. Not on someone who had recently come back from the brink of death, whose body and soul were broken beyond repair.

Haku was very fragile right now, mentally and physically. The ice nin was coping with the death of the only person who ever cared for him; that huge loss ate at his soul. His spine had been ripped in half, his lower body now numb, useless. Haku had to learn to live with a physical disability and survive alone in a cold world. Playing a prank on someone like that was too cruel; it was like spitting on a homeless person, or kicking a blind puppy.

Naruto rubbed Haku's back in a vain attempt at comfort and reassurance. At least Haku wasn't alone; he had Naruto, and the loud, hyperactive shinobi would never leave his side. He would never let Haku be alone again. He knew the pain of loneliness all too well to inflict it upon someone he cared about.

Haku panted, sweat beading on his pale skin. His eyes were glassy and he wad dizzy from the burning pain. "I-I'm okay-" Haku grimaced, trying to force a shaky, reassuring smile for Naruto. He didn't want the blonde to worry about him. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

"Hush. I'm going to get a doctor." Blue eyes looked down at him in worry. Haku was too self-less for his own good, and Naruto couldn't stand to see him talk like that, as if his life were worth nothing, the pain he was in meant nothing. It meant something to Naruto. Haku was putting Naruto before his pain. Naruto hated seeing Haku hurt, and if the boy wouldn't care properly for himself, then Naruto would take care of him instead.

"N-No! P-please, don't l-leave me." Haku's trembling fingers twisted in the orange fabric of Naruto's jacket. Naruto hugged the shaking body tightly, kissing the crown of Haku's dark head and scowling. He needed to leave and get a doctor, but his heart wouldn't let him leave Haku alone, terrified, and hurt. Especially with Sakura in the room.

The exotic bouquet was carefully removed from Haku's lap and replaced with the jug of cold water from Lee's bedside table. Sakura clasped her slightly shaking hands in front of her, head bowed and vision blurred by tears.

"I'll go." Her voice was thick with guilt and sobs, barely more than a whisper. Naruto didn't respond, staring fixedly at a shuddering Haku and holding the hurt boy tighter. His usually smiling lips were pressed together in a tight frown. Haku was in too much pain to be aware of what was going on around him; all he could do was cling helplessly to Naruto.

The pink haired girl turned and fled the room.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

Yes, it's short. Just be happy you got an update at all. Real life comes first, and mine's very busy and chaotic. I don't have hours upon hours to devote to a story. I've got several other stories clamoring for my attention and time (which I have little of), so I do the best I can.

Besides, shorter chappies mean more frequent updates. :)

Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged.


	11. almost

Yes, you can believe your eyes. After a 3 month hiatus, life had kindly granted me some free time, and I've been able to update. I'm gonna try to update this more frequent.

I know the plot's going kinda slow. Okay, really slow. When I wrote this, I wasn't really sure where I wanted it to go, but things are gonna pick up soon. I promise. In fact, something happens between Naruto and Haku in this chapter…

&&&&&&&&

Sakura slunk back in behind the doctor, who put a cool, soothing cream and bandage on Haku's hand. Sakura hung back by the wall, watery eyes fixed on the floor, gradually coming back to Lee's side. Lee wouldn't look at her.

The shock and trauma had drained what little stamina Haku had. The doctor was not even out of the room when Haku curled into Naruto and fell asleep, completely drained. Naruto held him for a few moments longer than necessary then laid him down and covered him with the blankets. He wiped a stray black lock from Haku's sweaty face and kissed his forehead.

Naruto shot Sakura a dark, angry look, the wordlessly left. Sakura kept her head down, staring at her toes, unable to meet her teammate's accusing glare. She leaned against the windowsill. She couldn't bare being close to Naruto, seeing the hurt and betrayal in his bright blue eyes. She also couldn't look at Lee, seeing the disproval in his own black eyes. She wanted to leave, to run and hide, but something inside her made her stay. This was not over yet. Actions had consequences.

Just wait until she got a hold of Ino! This was all that stupid pig's fault! No, it was her fault, too. She had to take responsibility for her actions. She went along with Ino; she didn't stop her. Then again, she had not known just how serious Haku's condition was.

"Sakura-chan." Lee's voice was low and hard, not warm and flirty like it usually was.

Sakura flinched. She felt his steadfast gaze, his eyes calling her to look up. Fearfully, she raised her head.

"That was cruel. Vicious and cruel, what you and Ino-chan did to poor Haku-chan."

Sakura looked down again. She already felt bad. Besides, Ino did it, not her. Something, the same feeling that held her here after Naruto and the doctor left, snapped. It was none of Lee's business. She knew she was wrong- she wished she could take it back. Sakura was wrong, but she did not need her crush telling her that.

"I see! It's a tragedy if something happens to pretty, darling Haku-chan. If that's the way you feel, then fine! I'll leave the two of you alone!" The tears she struggled to hold back spilled down her cheeks and her trembling hands balled into fists.

Lee glared back. "That's not it! If Haku-chan was well, was whole, then I would be laughing with you. Heck, I bet even Naruto would! He's done worse to people, but never like this!"

Sakura raised her fists, pressing them against her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?!" She yelled, starting to cry.

Lee hated it when his pretty cherry blossom cried. He wanted her to only ever be happy. But Sakura was wrong in this. His voice was gentler, not as steely. "It's not me you should be apologizing to." He looked meaningfully at the unconscious Haku in the bed next to him.

"Shut up, Lee!" Sakura howled then ran out of the room weeping. Lee looked sadly at his cheerful yellow daffodils.

&&&&&&&

Haku slept for two days, so he missed Naruto's many visits. His hand was healing nicely, much easier than the rest of his broken body. Normally, a person would have healed from the prank powder by now, and the damage not as severe, but in his weakened state, his body hurt easier and took longer to heal because it did not have the strength to take much damage. It took all of Haku's strength- physical and mental- just to cling to life, slowly clawing his way back.

Naruto had been training hard, pushing his body to the limits to make himself stronger. The sun was setting and he had fallen asleep, slumped in a chair and leaning against Haku's bed.

Haku's long lashes fluttered open; he gazed blearily, then smiled at Naruto. "You stayed." He whispered. Naruto was deep asleep, looking haggard and worn. Haku could tell he had been training hard. He laid a soft, slender hand on the spiky blonde hair.

&&&&&&

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes. His neck, shoulders, and back were stiff. He stretched, joints popping.

Haku had been lightly dozing; his eyes immediately popped open and he smiled. "Naruto-kun."

"Haku-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Better. My hand still hurts a little. The medicine they have here isn't very good. If I had some murtlap, I could make a better salve."

"You sure know a lot about plants."

Haku chirped. "Zabuza-sama wanted his tool trained expertly in all things, to have the sharpest blade possible."

Naruto frowned. He hated when Haku referred to himself as a tool, as if he were merely a thing, a possession, instead of a human being.

"You were picking those weeds that morning in the woods."

"You remember?" Haku's stormy grey eyes shone with a pleased light.

"Do you?" Naruto peered at him frankly.

Haku looked down and blushed, nodding his head slightly. Tangled raven locks slid forward like an obsidian curtain, separating his face from Naruto's.

Naruto brushed the hair back, tucking it behind Haku's ear. His fingertips were rough handling kunais as they brushed against the soft skin of his cheek. Haku was smiling, cheeks tinged pink, cherry lips looking sweet and inviting…Unconsciously, Naruto leaned forward, blue gaze intent on those soft pink lips.

Their lips were mere inches apart when both their eyes snapped wide open in realization and they jerked back, looking away from each other. Naruto had nearly kissed Haku.

The blonde put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "I-I…I gotta go…gotta …gotta get up early tomorrow…training and all…"

"Y-yeah…" Haku breathed as Naruto dashed out the room. His lips tingled; he wanted to feel Naruto's lips against his own. He wondered what the younger shinobi tasted like.

Tbc…

&&&&&&

Reviews keep the plot bunny fat and happy, and a fat and happy plot bunny is a productive bunny. So keep the plot bunny fat and happy by giving him reviews, and he'll make you happy in return by giving you new chapters.


	12. push

Yes, hell has frozen over and I've updated. I've just had a lot of crap going on in my life, which forced me to take an unwanted hiatus from writing. But now I'm back! With regular updates! So, yosh, lets get this chapter started! And I tried to make it longer, too!

(Chapter start chapter start chapter start)

Birds chirped as the first rays of the rising sun filtered down through the canopy of cool, thick leaves. Naruto yawned and rubbed an eye. He had been up since before dawn, waking early so he would have time to pick those weeds for Haku, so the boy could make a better salve for his hand to heal faster.

The only problem was Naruto did not remember what those plants looked like. He looked the plant up in a book, but now he forgot. Naruto slumped down under the base of a gigantic tree and sighed in frustration.

He did not know why he was doing all these things for Haku. It was not that he liked him. Seeing Haku's face smile, his eyes light up…it made Naruto feel warm inside. When Haku looked at him like that, his gentle dark eyes so warm, it made everything else fade. As if that special look was for him, Naruto Uzumaki, alone. Nobody else, just Naruto. And Naruto liked that feeling.

Haku was coming to life again. Naruto shuddered t the memory of him in that hospital bed, tubes attached to his weak, frail body and his bones nearly sticking through translucent flesh. Worst of all was his eyes, so empty and lifeless, as if his spirit was already gone and only waiting for the body to follow.

Shivering despite the heat, Naruto glanced down at the plants. They were bright green and had three leaves…they looked similar to the pic in the book…

(page break page break page break page break)

It was tricky. Tricky, tricky, tricky. Haku's lips pressed firmly together, eyes narrowed as he glared at the wheelchair the nurse had moved away from him. He was still 

struggling to master sitting up. It was hard; he could only use his arms and half his stomach muscles. Everything below where Kakashi had torn was numb. He could not feel or move his legs. No feeling, no sensation whatever. Someone could literally chop his legs off, and he would not even bat an eyelash.

Haku never thought about the consequences of his actions. He did not regret them- he would do it again without hesitation. He was not sure how he could be of use to Naruto. He liked being around the sunny blonde; Naruto made him feel complete and gave him a purpose. Just like Zabuza-sama had. Haku's goal, right now, was to get strong. Naruto would have no use for someone weak.

The doctors said Haku would never walk again, but Haku would not let himself think about that. It confused him. How could he be strong, be of use, if he couldn't even walk? His chakra, his special powers, he had not even thought of. He was currently too weak to even form chakra. Thinking of never walking, of having no purpose, confused him. It made his head hurt and pulled him back to that dark, cold and lonely place his soul had been before Zabuza found him.

Haku whimpered and hugged himself, drawing the attention of Lee. "Haku-chan?"

Haku shook his head. "I'm alright. Just tired." He forced a smile. "And frustrated. How can I learn to get into my chair if the nurses won't let me try?"

Lee looked at him in sympathy. "It might have something to do with falling out of bed and the bruise on your thigh. You're not strong enough yet, Haku-chan."

Haku's smile was wistful. "Not like I can feel it."

"Your hands are not even fully healed." Lee pointed out reasonably, trying to console the pretty 'girl'.

Haku moved his bandaged fingers experimentally. "They don't feel too bad. I still have to try."

Lee could understand her frustration and despair, for he had often felt the same emotions himself. He had learned the hard way not to push himself too hard when he was injured; that only made injuries worse and lengthened healing time. Now, he was trying to convince Haku of that, and trying to comfort her.

"You push yourself too hard." Lee said pointedly.

"Look who's talking!" Haku countered swiftly, and Lee lost the argument right there.

They both laughed. Haku and Lee had formed a friendship of sorts. Being stuck in the same room all day, bed-ridden, day after day, there was not much else to do but talk.

"Haku-chan…" Lee said quietly once they calmed down. He did not know how to approach this and had been mulling it over in his mind for several days.

"Lee-kun?" Haku looked at him, startled by the boy's unusually serious, apprehensive tone.

Lee stared fixedly at his wilting daffodils. Haku's hardy flowers still bloomed cheerfully, dusting the room with their soft fragrance. "Please…I know I have no right to ask this…but don't hold that against Sakura-chan…"

Haku said nothing. He saw Sakura and Ino's actions as immature and selfish. They were still little, naïve girls who had not grown up, still living life in a happy little bubble. Because of all Haku had been through, he was mature for his age and knew more about life than they did.

It was also another reason he liked Naruto. Sure, the blonde could joke and be just as immature as Sakura and Ino, but he knew pain, rejection and loneliness; he was wise to some ways of the world, in the same way Haku was.

And Naruto would not appreciate Haku fighting with his teammate, even if Sakura had started it first. So Haku silently vowed only to defend himself if things got physically violent between him and her.

"I won't retaliate. " He said in a low voice, gazing down at his hands and thinking of the blonde shinobi.

Lee looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Haku-chan. They are just jealous of you. You really are a very pretty girl."

Haku's pale cheeks flushed. "I'm a boy!"

Lee's usual manic grin was back in place. "You're a beautiful girl in the flower of her youth!" By now, the argument was an old game between them. Lee thought Haku just had an odd sense of humor and liked to try and convince people she was a boy when she was very obviously a female.

Haku's face turned redder. "B-O-Y!!"

Not wanting to work Haku up too much, Lee just smiled his blinding, toothy smile and shook his head. "You have a really weird sense of humor, Haku-chan. If I said you were a boy, would you admit you're really a girl?"

"Rock Lee!!" Haku yelled and chucked his pillow at the other boy.

(page break page break page break page break)

"INO! YOU FAT PIG!!" Sakura glared at her best friend and rival. "I'm in trouble with Lee because of you! What you did was HORRIBLE!"

"Tch. Chill out, Sakura." Ino defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura stared at her, tears in her eyes. "You can be a really mean, vicious, and nasty bitch. I don't want a part of that anymore." She hissed, then turned and walked away, balled fists trembling as she succumbed to her angry tears.

Ino shifted, her conscience pricking her, then turned to go in the opposite direction, back home to the flower shop. Shikamaru leaned against the wooden wall of the ramen shop and just stared at her intently with lazy eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

Shikamaru yawned. "Pinky's right. You're a bitch."

Ino sneered at him, then ran away.

TBC…

&

Authors appreciate reviews. I know I certainly do- it lets me know if peops are enjoying this fic, or if they're even still reading it..so lemme know what ya think, ne?


	13. sorry

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They're what encourage me to keep on writing! So domo arigato, minna-san! (bows)

Now, about Haku's gender and everyone (especially Lee) thinking he's a girl: I only did that for comic-relief. I mean, we all know he is a boy, but before that part was released in the USA, I remember peops being afraid the dubbers would make Haku into a girl. I've seen peops arguing that Haku really is a girl, and lots of fics turning him into one. And…I just kinda wanted to poke fun at Haku looking like a girl…so just take it as a joke.

Trust me, we're heading for angsty waters ahead, and ya might be needin' the comedy…so just enjoy the lil joke and laugh at Lee. Oh, and about the comments of Haku flashing Lee; the green beast would probably think it was just some clever genjutsu, anyway.

Also, just a random note- I'm on Gaia if anyone's interested. My nick there is TentenHyuga02, so if you're a fellow Gaian, dun be afraid to pop by and say hi!

&

"Haku-chan!" Naruto cried out in surprise. Haku wasn't in his bed; he was sitting in his wheelchair by the window. Sunlight gleamed in his raven hair that hung loose and tangled, falling over one thin, bony shoulder. His soft, pink lips were slightly parted, eyes closed, and face serene. Haku looked almost as pretty as that morning in the woods, so long ago. Naruto found himself unconsciously staring at the boy's pink lips. They looked so soft and inviting…

"Naruto-kun." Haku beamed, blushing at the expression on Naruto's face. The boy looked very…fox-like, as if he was contemplating stealing something…like a kiss. Naruto would never have to steal anything from him, though; Haku would give it freely and gladly. At the thought, the crippled boy blushed.

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" He chirped while looking down and peering at the younger shinobi through a veil of thick black lashes.

Naruto licked his lips and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was becoming as perverted as Kakashi-sensei. "These are for you. It's that myrtle stuff." He hastily thrust a basket into Haku's lap.

Haku looked down into the basket and smiled softly. The weeds inside were wilted, as if they had been picked days ago. They were not murtlap, myrtle, or any other herbs at all; just useless weeds. Even if Naruto had, by some stroke of kami-granted luck, managed to pick some murtlap, Haku did not have his mortar and pestle to crush the leaves, or any of the other ingredients or tolls he would need to make a salve.

None of that mattered. The gesture touched Haku deeply. No one had ever done something so kind for him, just because they cared about him without wanting anything in return. The only thing Naruto wanted was for Haku to feel better. Because he cared for Haku. Zabuza-sama never acted like that. But Naruto…he was different, and his difference touched Haku's heart in a way Zabuza-same never did. He set the basket on the floor and looked up at Naruto with raw emotion brimming brightly in his stormy eyes. "Naruto-kun."

"Haku-chan?" Naruto questioned worriedly. The crippled boy's eyes shimmered and lower lip quivered. Was Haku hurt? Did he pick the wrong thing? He leaned forward, concerned.

Slim, smooth arms wrapped around his neck and delicate pink lips pressed against his. Naruto was shocked. Haku kissed him! Naruto closed his eyes and sank into the sweet softness of the ice-shinobi. His shorter body relaxed, arms wrapping around Haku's waist, pulling him forward in the wheelchair.

Haku's body was delicate and fragile in the blonde shinobi's arms. Haku smelled like those pretty snow flowers he so loved. Naruto took over the kiss, brushing his tongue against Haku's lips, which parted and he clumsily explored the warm cavern of the older boy's mouth.

Haku was soft and sweet beneath him, a trembling snow lily whose secret petals he longed to explore. Naruto crushed their bodies together, trying to feel more of Haku. He drank deeply of the older shinobi, drowning his senses in his beautiful, broken snow lily.

Naruto felt a stirring deep within him. There was a hard tightening just below his stomach, his groin hotly pulsating. He twitched then jerked away, roughly breaking the kiss, and wiped his mouth.

Haku languidly slumped in his wheelchair. His head was tilted back and his eyes, those stormy pools of his soul, were dark with desire, beckoning Naruto. His cherry lips were moist and swollen from the fierce kiss, quivering with each pant.

After several moments of shock, reality sunk in as he stared at Haku, and Naruto's face flushed red from the emotional intensity of the kiss. "I-I g-gotta go!" Naruto barely managed to stammer, then spun on his heel and bolted out the door, dashing home for an ice-cold shower to numb his hormones and his mind, which taunted him of images and feelings of Haku in his arms.

"Naruto-kun…I'm sorry." Haku whispered sadly, tortured eyes watching him go.

&

Sakura trembled nervously, nearly crushing the daffodils in her hand. It had been over two weeks since she last visited Lee. She had missed him terribly. She was dedicated to Sasuke, but no one knew where he currently was, and Lee…well, he paid attention to her. Sasuke didn't.

She timidly poked her head into the hospital room. Haku was asleep and Lee looked out the window. At the sound of the door opening, he turned his head, saw her, and half-smiled. "Sakura-chan."

"H-hi, Lee-kun."

"I've missed you."

Sakura's shoulders relaxed and she sighed in relief. Lee didn't hate her. "I brought you these." She put the yellow flowers in Lee's empty vase. She turned to him and took a deep breath. "Lee-kun, I'm sorry-"

"Sakura-chan." Sakura winced. Lee gentled his tone. He loved his cherry blossom and was happy to see her, but there was something they needed to finish. "Come here." He patted the bed.

Sakura stared at his good hand and the mattress. After a moment of heavy silence, she said timidly, "Lee-kun?" She was reassured that he did not hate her, but she did not want to face and fix the problems in her life anymore. Problems she had caused. She bit her lower lip and glanced at Haku and the flowers by his bed. Guilt was not something she ever wanted to feel again, and she did not know how to get rid of it. She just wanted it all to go away.

Her problems would not magically fix themselves. With a heavy sigh and much trepidation, Sakura came to Lee's bedside and he took her hand. She blushed timidly. "Lee-kun?"

He squeezed her hand in affectionate reassurance. "I care for you deeply, Sakura-chan. I always have, since the moment I first saw you."

"Oh, Lee-kun-" Maybe her problems really had just disappeared, and he was going to announce his love for her. Sakura felt her face get hotter, but doubt weighed her hopes down.

He cut her off and her stomach plummeted with dread. "But there are some things in life you're not that mature enough to understand."

"Huh? I'm the same age as you are! Well, close enough!" She shot back hotly, feeling that he was looking down on her.

Lee shook his head. "I wasn't talking about your physical age." He waited several minutes, but she just looked at him blankly once her anger cooled. "You haven't talked to Haku-chan yet." He pointed out, hoping to help her figure it out.

She flinched, guilt at Lee's words stabbing her. "I-I was..I-I mean..it was just a stupid prank! Geez, Haku's practically healed already!"

Lee dropped her hand, shocking her out of her defensive anger, and looked at her sadly. "You just don't get it, do you?"

The pink haired girl turned away from the bed and went to Haku's bedside. She laid a bunch of senbon needles tied with a sparkly pink hair band by his vase. She could not look at Lee as she left the room.

Lee stared at the flowers and at the senbon needles, remembering Haku mentioning them briefly in a conversation on fighting techniques. For just some nameless girl, she sure knew a lot about the human body and combat, and she was oddly attached to those needles. Then again, she had grown up in Kirigakure, which was infamous for its brutality and cold-hearted violence, even amongst its commoners.

The girls of Konoha grew up sheltered and pampered by comparison. Lee kept staring at the shinobi needles. Maybe some of the girls were starting to wake up to the world. "Maybe…maybe you do get it, Sakura-chan."

tbc….

&

Reviews are always appreciated! Anyone interested in the lemon? Yay? Nay?


	14. confusion

Alrighty, the votes are in, and there WILL be a lemon

Alrighty, the votes are in, and there WILL be a lemon. Now, not right away kiddies; it's gonna happen later on. But it will happen. Just not here, on ff(dot)net, cuz of their policy. I will, however, put it up on aff(dot)net. I'll explain more about that when it's lemon time.

Also, just for clarification for one reviewer, I do know what lemon, lime, and citrus are, as I have read them and written them all. And in all my time in the yaoi fandom, I have never, ever heard the word kumquat used- citrus is used instead. And yes, I DO know that a kumquat is a type of citrus fruit. I never said the lemon was going to happen in the previous chapter- I only said a lemon would happen in the story at some point in time.

And with Haku being paralyzed, yes, that will make it very interesting...

&

Haku twirled a few senbon idly. Lee's cherry bud was just beginning to blossom. He knew Sakura would never come talk to him, never fully apologize. An act like that was beyond her at this point in her life. She had, at least, matured and grown up a little bit, and she was ashamed of her actions. Besides, this gift spoke volumes; no words were needed.

Sakura was the last thing he was worried about. Naruto consumed his thoughts. One moment, the younger shinobi was responding so passionately that Haku was sure Naruto felt the same way he did. The next moment, however, the blonde recoiled sharply, as if Haku repulsed him. Haku did not know what to make of that. Maybe Naruto really didn't want him? Then why had he kissed Haku back?

Then again, why would Naruto want someone like him? Haku would never walk again. Deep down, he knew this truth. He did not dwell on it- thoughts like that were too depressing. His legs may be useless, but he still had something to offer Naruto. He knew many shinobi secrets he could teach the younger boy. He could help Naruto refine and sharpen his moves and senses. Haku could cook, clean house, and make medicines. He knew what foods to eat and what to pack to give a shinobi the edge in battle. Plus, he could warm Naruto's bed, as he had done for his Zabuza-sama.

But Naruto did not feel that way. Maybe kissing a cripple repulsed him? Haku looked down at the senbon in his hand, so close to his throat. If Naruto did not want him, then his life had no purpose, no worth. It would be better if he just killed himself now, spared him the pain of rejection…

Haku quickly shook his head. No! Naruto cared for him. Of this, Haku was certain. Then why did he pull away when they kissed? Haku frowned and clutched his head. It hurt; he was so confused. He laid down, his senbon clattering to the floor, the pink hair tie sparkling on his wrist.

&

Naruto lay panting, flung out in the dust. He had been training hard, but thoughts of Haku, of those stormy eyes and soft lips, trickled through his exhaustion and concentration on training. Thoughts of the kiss, of Haku so pliant and warm, his for the taking, plagued him.

He liked the older shinobi. A lot. A lot more than liked, actually. He never felt this strongly in this way about anyone before. Sure, he had had a crush on Sakura, and on Sasuke, but it had never been this hard, this intense. It was a crush turned longing romance teetering on the verge of something much deeper.

Naruto remembered how fragile Haku was. How vulnerable. The crippled boy was putting the pieces of his broken life back together. He had come a long way from the sickly, emaciated living corpse with tubes stuck in the withered husk of a body. The mere memory made Naruto shudder. Haku was still so delicate

Once, when he was still a genin at the Academy during lunch, Naruto had picked a pretty, peach rose for Sakura. It was beautiful and delicate with a light dusk fragrance. Soon as he had broken the thick, jaggery stem, the soft petals had fallen off. He had plucked the flower, and it had died at his touch.

Naruto was terrified if he touched him, Haku's petals would fall off. Haku was so delicate- surely he would break, just as the peach rose had. Naruto's heart was already involved; he could not just walk away from Haku. That would break both of them. He could not leave, but he was petrified of going further.

Naruto's head spun. He groaned and gripped a kunai. Time for more training.

&

Ino shifted the small basket in her hands. It had a few freshly picked peaches and little teal bow on top, a gift for Chouji. As she passed Lee's and that Haku-girl's room, she couldn't resist peeking in. Sakura was not inside, but Ino's brow still twitched. Lee was smelling his cheery yellow daffodils and that little crippled bitch was asleep, a sparkly pink hair tie in her soft, raven locks.

Ino gritted her teeth in annoyance. She had a hair tie just like it. What was Sakura up to? Sakura had made one for her when they were small and Ino first befriended her. It was a friendship tie. Ino wasn't jealous- she just didn't know what the pink-haired billboard brow was up to. Friendship ties weren't something given willy-nilly. They were special, given only to close friends.

Ino rounded a bend and ran into the object of her thoughts. Sakura was walking to Lee and Haku's room, coming to visit them. "Watch where you're going? Or can't you see with that huge forehead of yours?"

Sakura blinked and immediately stiffened. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms across her small chest.

"What the hell's up with you? I saw the hair tie- feeling sorry for the cripple?"

SLAP!

The two girls stood panting, staring at each other, Sakura's eyes narrowed and Ino's wide in shock.

Sakura glared and looked haughty. "What would you know? It's nothing like that, but someone like you would not understand." With that, she walked away, nose in the air, Ino blinking stupidly and holding her red, stinging cheek.

Sakura's words, and her slap, rung in her head. Maybe Shikamaru had been right, with what he called her. Maybe she really had gone overboard this time…chewing her lower lip and clutching the gift basket, Ino decided it was time to have a talk with Shikamaru and strangle some insight out of his lazy ass.

tbc…..

&

Well, I'm getting better with the updates! Errr, so far, at least, but I will try to do my best to keep it up! And I tried to make this chapter a lil longer, too. At least, I think it is!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	15. temptation

"Well, whaddya think

Just when you thought I was dead..I come back to life as a zombie. MWHAHAHAA!!!

Actually, work and school killed me. Unfortunately, work couldn't afford to train a replacement, so they brought me back to life. The only problem I have now is I keep loosing body parts (especially my head) and I have an uncontrollable hunger for brains.

Just kidding! Sorry, I'm getting in the Halloween spirit. But I really am a zombie. On Gaia, anyway! (big, cheesy grin).

I'm really very sorry I haven't updated in about a month, but it's been a very hectic time for me, and it's not just working full-time in a lab or school subjects that I hate with a fiery passion. There's just been a lot of things going on in my personal life with my family and friends and it's just been really sucky all around. I really don't want to go into the details, so I'm just going to stick with the zombie-cover story. It's much more amusing and light-hearted than my melodramatic life, anyway.

And a huge thank you to you readers and especially you lovely reviewers!

NOTE: Things get a little steamy this chapter; keep in mind, this is a PG-13 rating, and not a PG one, and if you are uncomfortable with that, I do not recommend reading further. As for the future lemon, I will tell you guys how to find it and there'll be a link in my bio.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Chapter 15: Temptation

"Well, whaddya think?" Naruto asked nervously, pushing Haku's wheelchair into the room. The house was small and cluttered- Naruto was an obvious packrat. The furniture was old and worn. The clutter was neat and orderly, though; someone must have helped the blonde organize his many messes, making the house habitable.

Haku could tell Naruto had worked hard to clean it. He wondered if Sakura helped him. He turned in his wheelchair and smiled up at the younger shinobi. "It's nice. Zabuza-sama and I never stayed anywhere like this." It was partially true- the places they had stayed in were either nicer or worse than this, but it didn't have the nice, permanent, lived-in feel to it. A home. That was something Haku never had before. He smiled softly, and Naruto smiled widely in relief.

"Naruto-kun, it's very kind and generous of you to allow me to stay here. Thank you-"

"Haku! Don't be so formal." Naruto softened his rebuke with a beaming smile. Haku blushed at the drop of the suffix; it was very personal.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Haku lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling shy.

"Haku!" Naruto said in exasperation. He frowned, then leaned down and kissed the top of Haku's dark head. "Call me Naruto. And don't apologize all the time."

"Yes, sorr-" Haku stopped himself, pink-tinged cheeks flushing even more as he intently studied his hands clasped in his lap.

Naruto tugged on Haku's hair, urging him to tilt his head back, then kissed his forehead and his nose. Haku smiled shyly and giggled softly. "That's better." Naruto grinned and pushed the wheelchair further into the room. He got Haku settled and unpacked.

"Naruto-kun, what would you like for dinner?" Haku called from the kitchen. Luckily, all the pots and pans were in the lower cabinets, under the countertop.

"Huh? Ramen!" He shouted enthusiastically. "Or whatever else I can scrounge up." He laughed.

Haku smiled, pulling ramen packages from the cabinet into his lap. It was a cheap store brand; he would try to fix it up into something delicious. It felt good, to be out of that hospital, and felt even better to be allowed to do things, such as cook, again. It made him feel useful, like he wasn't completely worthless and helpless after all.

Haku had been eating solid foods for a while, but he still had a restricted diet and had to be very careful. Anything too greasy, oily, salty, or spicy upset his stomach and made him sick. He stuck to bland foods that were easy on his digestive system.

They settled in together as easy as that. It was so easy, so natural, for them to be around each other, as if they had been doing so their whole lives. The problem came when night fell.

Haku had been bathed at the hospital before his release, so Naruto just had to help him change into his pajamas. The blonde shinobi readied himself first, mentally working up to the task.

Haku lay on the bed, helpless and enticing. He wore a light pink, sleeveless yukata with a spring green sash, which was loose, so the garment had slipped open, exposing Haku's pale, creamy skin. He had taken his hair down and brushed it; now it laid spread out under him like a dark halo. Haku looked across the room at Naruto, dark eyes beguiling and wondering if Naruto would take him in his arms.

Naruto gulped. This was his wet dream come true. How easy and tempting it would be, to climb on top of Haku and kiss those pink lips. Naruto shook himself.

"Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto's hands trembled as he struggled to undo the sash. Haku laid slender hands atop his.

"I'll do it." He whispered, looking up at the younger ninja with dark eyes. Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded as the older boy untied his own sash.

"Naruto, I need help." Haku whispered huskily. "I can't undo my dress." It was an invitation, not a request for help; the beautiful boy could have untied his own yukata.

Licking suddenly dry lips, Naruto slowly pulled back the pink cotton, staring hungrily at the soft, porcelain skin. So smooth. So perfect. So easy to break. Naruto began to sweat, torn between fear and desire, longing to touch, but terrified that if he did, Haku would wither away.

"Naruto?" Haku pouted, put out. He desired the Leaf shinobi, and knew Naruto desired him as well, so why did he hold back? Unless he changed his mind?

Glancing away as much as possible, Naruto quickly helped Haku into his sleeping robe, touching him only when necessary. Haku silently stared up at the ceiling throughout this, even when Naruto turned out the lamp and lay on the edge of the mattress with his back to Haku, to further avoid temptation. Haku bit back his tears.

The window was open and a night breeze, carrying the scent of jasmine and chirping of crickets, washed over them. Haku shivered, used to the thicker blankets of the hospital. He hugged himself tightly, trying to scoot closer to Naruto, but his lower body wouldn't cooperate.

It was a small, narrow bed, and the two of them were squeezed together, which was why Naruto was on his side, hugging the edge. It took all of his will power not to roll over and smother the boy in kisses. It was no use; Naruto wouldn't be getting any sleep. He should just give up and move to the floor. But there were not enough blankets, and it was cold out.

Haku couldn't stop shivering.

"Haku?" Naruto questioned; he could feel the other boy shivering and he was worried. Haku was delicate; he'd just been released from the hospital. What if he got sick?

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Haku bit his lower lip to keep his teeth from chattering, but could not stop his shivering. His pale skin was covered in goose bumps. He thought his shivering was disturbing Naruto, and he hoped the other boy wouldn't be mad at him.

Naruto felt how cold Haku was through his back, and his worry intensified. He rolled over. "What are you sorry for? Haku?!"

Haku flinched; Naruto's voice rose in his worry. "Sorry!" As Naruto's voice grew louder, his grew softer and he refused to look at the blonde. Biting harder on his lower lip, Haku struggled to roll over, to push himself onto the floor so he would not bother Naruto anymore. Naruto had been so kind to take him in, to give his useless life a purpose, to be his friend, and Haku did not want to be any more of a burden or an annoyance than he had to. He would do anything to please his Naruto-kun, even sleep on a cold floor with no blankets.

"Haku! What are you doing?" Naruto cried out in surprise.

Haku paused, head lowered, long dark hair shielding him from Naruto's bright blue gaze. "I'll sleep on the floor so I won't disturb you anymore." He pushed his body with his arms, ready to roll onto the cold floor. Strong arms suddenly pulled him back, into Naruto's chest. In the dim light of the moon, he could see Naruto's frown and concern in his bright eyes.

"You're cold in the bed; you'll catch you death of sickness on the floor." Naruto's concerned gaze bore into his.

Haku merely smiled softly at him. " I'll be alright, Naruto-kun. Really."

Naruto glared and Haku's smile faltered. "No. I know how self-sacrificing you are." With that, he stubbornly closed his eyes and locked an arm around Haku's emaciated waist, trapping the longer body against his own.

Haku looked like he was going to argue, but Naruto's body was so warm and reassuring. He relaxed and cuddled into Naruto's chest, delighting in his body heat. It felt so warm and safe, snuggled with Naruto in a soft bed under warm blankets. Naruto provided the extra warmth he needed to get cozy. It was much better than sleeping alone and cold on the floor.

Naruto yawned, already half way asleep and mumbled almost as an after-thought, "Dun mind if anything hard brushes against your thigh, k?" He slurred, slipping into slumber and sure he was going to have one of those dreams again. Dreams of a naked Haku.

"Naruto, you're so silly. I can't feel anything, remember?" Haku brushed a few blonde strands out of Naruto's whiskered face and laughed sadly.

Tbc….

& & & & & & & & & &

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd enjoy it if you would leave me a review! I'll see you next chapter!


	16. perverted intentions

Thank you all you lovely reviewers! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update- this semester's been a real beoch with school and work. But now 'tis the holiday season, classes are almost over- only got 1 more test left- and since today is the day after Thanksgiving- Happy belated Thanksgiving, by the way- and I have no school and no work, so I gots time to update. Yay!

)(())(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Haku woke up alone. "Great." He muttered and flopped back onto the pillow to face the day by himself.

()()())(()()()()()()()()()())(()

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!!!!" Naruto called, waving frantically as the teacher almost entered the Academy building.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something? I kinda need some advice."

Once settled into Iruka's office, Naruto began. "Sensei, ya know how when you like someone…I mean, well, like-like them…" The blonde shinobi shifted awkwardly on the wooden seat.

Iruka looked at him questioningly.

"You know! Like how you like Kakashi-sensei!." Naruto beamed, proud of his analogy.

The scarred teacher blushed scarlet. "Naruto!"

Naruto blanced; his former teacher apparently wasn't as impressed as he was. "Well, anyway, when two people like-like each other, you know how they like to, well…you know…do stuff…"

This was a painfully awkward conversation. Naruto had no idea how to say what he wanted to say, and Iruka had little to no idea what Naruto was talking about. He was starting to get the drift, and when he did, his face turned bright red- as red as Naruto's. Neither could look at each other.

"Do…stuff?" Iruka prompted, praying it was just kissing and making out, but he had a horrible, dreadful sinking feeling, considering Naruto had been under Kakashi and now Jiraiya's tutelage.

"Yeah! Like in Kakashi-sensei's books- those kinds of things." Naruto finished and nodded affirmatively, glad to have that off his chest.

Iruka moaned. He wasn't ready for this. "So…there's someone you want to…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"So, when two people you know…how do you prevent stuff from happening?"

"What?!" Iruka's eyes popped wide. "Oh! Naruto!" The young blonde, as far as he knew, was either bi or straight, so if he wanted to have sex, it was most likely with a girl- probably that crippled, pretty one team seven brought back with them from their last mission- and he wanted to prevent…but why would Naruto come to him? He did not know much about stuff like this- he was a guy and he slept with another guy.

"Wait here." He suddenly said, cutting off his own thoughts. He really did not want to picture Naruto doing anything with a girl. Or a boy. Naruto looked at him quizzically as Iruka abruptly left the room.

He came back with some tea satchels after talking with Kurenai. "Have her drink a cup a day, for three to four days before you two…do anything."

Naruto eyed the tea bags dubiously. "These'll protect him?"

Iruka wanted the conversation over with, so he missed the 'him' instead of 'her'. "Yes."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei! I knew I could count on you!" The hyperactive blonde jumped up and hugged him before taking off, excited.

()())()())()(())()()(()(()()()()()()()()

Haku was worried throughout the day- did their awkward night change anything between them? He was on pins and needles all day, distracted by his thoughts and dropping things as he tidied up the house, at least the parts he could reach from his wheelchair.

When Naruto came home, he was happy as a clam over a bit of tea Ikura-sensei gave him. He insisted Haku make a cup of tea before going to bed, and looking into his eager, beaming face, Haku couldn't refuse. He could never refuse the sunny blonde anything.

"It'll make you stronger." Naruto said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, standing by Haku's wheelchair and waiting for the water to boil.

The crippled boy quietly made the tea, sniffing at the steam coming curling up from the hot cup then delicately took a tiny sip.

"Well?" Naruto leaned forward eagerly, grabbing the armrests of Haku's wheelchair.

Haku shook his head and Naruto pouted. "You don't like it?" The younger boy wilted, disappointment on his face and Haku couldn't bring himself to dump the bitter, yet familiar tasting brew.

"It's…alright." He said softly, forcing a gentle smile at Naruto. The shinobi instantly perked up and nodded encouragingly as Haku took another tentative sip.

"Go on, drink it! Drink it!" Naruto urged as Haku grimaced his way through the cup, Naruto leaning over him and practically smothering him.

Draining the dregs from the cup, Haku suddenly realized why the taste of those herbs was so familiar. His grey-blue eyes were wide as he calmly sat the cup down and locked gazes with Naruto. "Naruto." He said, voice soft again.

Naruto caught the apprehension and he leaned back a bit, giving Haku some space. "Y-yeah?"

"…Why did you give me birth control?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he fell backwards off of Haku's wheelchair.

Tbc….

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yes, I know, I'm horrible. I just can't resist making fun of the fact that Haku looks like a girl, and in a lot of other fics he often is a girl.

As always, plz review!


	17. ordinary day

Sorry it's been so long- I lost the notebook I have my rough draft in, and the labs have been insane this year, but I haven't given up! We're a good way through the story, and I'm going to see it through to the end! &assumes cheesy Gai pose&

And thank you, thank you, thank you to all you lovely reviewers! I think a lot of people like the fact that I kept Haku a boy- I like him as a boy, too, though there are plenty of well-written ones where he's a girl. Like HitokiriOTD's "Tempered In Water"- that's an excellently written fic, she writes far better than I ever will &is jealous&, but I still hope you guys enjoy my story. Hers is better written than mine, though, so check it out and enjoy it!

Just like last night, Naruto lay with his back to Haku. Haku stared at the ceiling, then whispered, "Naruto-kun, are you mad at me? Did I do something to displease you?"

Naruto rolled over at the trembling tears in Haku's voice. Sure enough, droplets shimmered in the moonlight on those long, dark lashes and Haku's eyes were full of uncertainty and sadness.

"Haku. No, I'm not mad at all." He took the crippled boy into his arms and Haku broke down, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder not to displease you." Surely, if Haku could do it for Zabuza-sama, he could do it for Naruto, too. All he had to learn was the blonde's likes and dislikes. His thin shoulders shook. Naruto rubbed his slender back, one hand on Haku's tangled hair.

'You didn't do anything wrong. Haku." Naruto hugged Haku tightly, crushing the air out of him. Haku squeaked, his sobs cut off. Naruto pulled back; Haku's eyes were huge and dark in the moonlight, cheeks dewy from tears.

The blonde boy brushed the tears away with his thumbs, blue eyes peering into grey-blue ones. "I'm not mad at you. I want you here with me."

Haku's lower lip trembled, stormy eyes bright with hurt. "Then why do you turn away from me at night?"

Naruto faltered, stumbling over himself. "Haku…I…you…" How to say he liked the boy without making Haku uncomfortable? Naruto really sucked at this kind of thing.

Haku latched on to the discomfort on Naruto's expressive, tanned features. "See! I do make you upset." Tears threatened to spill again.

Naruto's heart sped up. He hated seeing Haku cry. "No! Haku! It's just-just-I want you here. Really. More than you know. I just…I'm worried I'll make you uncomfortable."

Haku's brows furrowed and his stare was skeptical. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, beaming like the sun, and his brightness convinced Haku, who gave in with a small sigh and tucked his head under Naruto's chin.

From that night on, they slept snuggled together. In some ways, Naruto was glad Haku could not feel below his waist. He was never aware of Naruto's hard length pressed against him at night, nor in the mornings when they awoke, the lower part of the sheets were wet from Naruto's intense, vivid dreams of Haku's soft, fragrant white skin and smoky, dark eyes.

Haku made them breakfast, Naruto helping by getting the things that were out of Haku's reach, then Haku would help Naruto train. His wheelchair was too cumbersome anywhere except in the paved parts of town, so Naruto carried him on his back. They both looked on it as extra training for Naruto, though the dark haired boy was bigger than him, he also weighed less. In fact, Haku was too light; Naruto was worried about his weight, how fragile he seemed clinging to the young shinobi's back, and Naruto treated him like a delicate, fragile package that would break if he dropped him.

"Your legs are so long." Naruto said, making Haku giggle. He wore a yellow yukata with a red sash. Naruto wrapped Haku's limp, jelly-like legs around his waist, an arm under each bent knee while Haku's arms entwined around his neck. A basket hung from Haku's elbow. Haku's pretty yukata pushed open and rode up past his thighs, exposing his long, shapely legs.

As they walked through the village, boys and men stopped to stare. Kiba cat-called, whistling, and Naruto blushed and sent him a death glare. This made Haku giggle again, drawing even more attention and making Naruto suddenly want to kill Konoha's male population. Or at least severely dent it.

They passed Ino and Shikamaru, who lazily twirled a kunai. Shikamaru eyed Haku's long, shapely, useless legs appreciatively. "Oi, Ino, that girl might be crippled, but she's prettier than you'll ever be."

Ino's face flushed red in indignation. "Shikamaru! You bastard!" She went off yelling at Shikamaru, who caught Naruto's eye and smirked.

Haku blushed and buried his face in Naruto's messy, sunny hair while the blonde snickered. Just as they rounded the corner, Shikamaru yelped loudly in pain, courtesy of Ino pinching him.

Haku frowned at the pained cry. "Ino's not very nice, is she?"

Naruto hesitated, thinking of all the times Ino tormented him in their Academy days. "No, she's not. But she's friends with Sakura-chan and Shikamaru likes her well enough, so she can't be a total bitch."

Haku said nothing.

On the outskirts of town, they passed Neji and Tenten, already coming in from training. Lee, after yet another defeat from Neji, was running around Konohoa, enthusiastically doing 300 punishment laps for loosing. Everyone in the village knew Haku's story, and sympathized with the poor 'girl', but she was still new and pretty enough that men still liked to gawk at 'her', thinking how lucky Naruto was, and women looked on in a mixture of sympathy and jealousy.

Tenten waved, smiling sympathetically and looking unsure and uncomfortable, like she was unsure how to act around the crippled girl. Haku's pale cheeks burned and he looked down at Naruto's hair with too much concentration. He hated when people acted funny around him, like they could not see him, Haku- they just saw the wheelchair, or his crippled legs.

Neji, like always, paid little attention to social necessities and ignored Naruto and his burden. Curiosity, and Tenten's uncomfortable shifting, caused him to condescend to glance at them. His piercing gaze lingered a moment too long on those white legs as Naruto and the cripple girl passed him.

Tenten noticed just where Neji's lavender gaze lingered with narrowed eyes. Both Naruto and Haku, out of sight, flinched at the resounding smack that echoed out to them. Naruto felt his cheeks burn in sympathy, remembering all the times Sakura had smacked him- Tenten's slap had to have hurt!

Once at his training spot, Naruto sat Haku down and warmed up. Haku could not fight him, could not show him any moves, except for hand seals, but his mind and mouth were still just as brilliant as ever. He could not demonstrate, but he could give directions. He had Naruto do the same drills for speed and accuracy that Zabuza-sama had taught him. There were even a few things that were forbidden mixed in, but Haku did not know they were forbidden. He had been raised by a rogue ninja, and the fox boy unwittingly learned from him.

If anyone came upon them, they would just say Haku was watching him train. Technically, it was true. Haku's blood line limit and his shinobi past were kept secret. It made everything safer and easier, the story they'd concocted easier to swallow.

Countries and ninja villages did not just let their ninja wander off and join other sides, especially ones with a blood trait. Their secrets and techniques were guarded closely. Rogue shinobi were often wanted and hunted down by their home country, so appearing in the official register documents of another village could incite a war.

Now, a simple, orphan and crippled girl, not a ninja and thus no secret arts to guard, moving to the Leaf, possibly for marriage, was not a problem. Immigration was not big in this world- ties of roots, tradition, blood, and family held even simple, normal people to the land. Regular people- workers, merchants, and tradesmen- traveled to find new homes, either to follow a lover or to forget a bloody, painful, or tragic past. Women had been known to marry and move. By marrying a leaf boy, or falling in love with one, this 'girl' became a part of Konohoa, knew some secrets- such as its location-, severing ties with a war-torn homeland that could not care less about her. What was the loss of a crippled peasant girl to Wave? Nothing, thus no political mess.

Naruto plopped down, drenched in sweat and flat on his back, limbs splayed, his head in Haku's lap. Haku wiped sweaty blonde bangs back. "Damn! That was intense! You're worse than Kakashi-sensei, Haku-chan!"

Haku giggled. He loved how carefree Naruto was. It was easy to smile around him. Zabuza-sama had been strict and disciplined; he had only tolerated complete, utter obedience. But with Naruto, Haku could be…well, whatever he wanted…he could giggle, he could cry…that openness scared and thrilled him. It made him be himself and he did not know quite who that was yet.

He had loved his Zabuza-sama, had known his place and what was expected of him. He loved Naruto, too, but this love was new and precious, with no clear boundaries. Both were too new at this, too unsure of themselves and still finding their places in each others' lives and hearts. Haku chewed his lip, feeling disloyal.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto frowned. "Naruto. Just Naruto."

Haku pouted back. "But you called me Haku-chan."

"Because it's cute."

"Naruto-kun!" Haku cried, blushing and tapped Naruto on the nose. Naruto smiled and laughed, glad he had drawn Haku away from whatever sad thoughts floated about in his head.

They stayed like that in silence, staring up at the leaves in dappled sunlight. Naruto's head in his lap and Haku's hands through his damp hair brought them both contentment and peace. Once Naruto had time to catch his breath, he sat up and kissed Haku's cheek. 'I'm gonna go train some more."

Haku nodded. "I'm going to pick some herbs- you don't have many medicines or ointments at home, and the ones you do have aren't very good. I can make you better ones. Maybe I'll pick some berries and make some jam." He smiled as Naruto's eyes lit up and he licked his lips in delight.

Naruto took off, and each one went to their task. Because Haku could not move his legs, he moved by dragging his body with his arms. He moved only a little at a time, gradually scooting across the small, tree-shaded glade. His basket was half full, a mix of medicinal plants and berries. He would sort everything out later. Maybe he could even make some berry-flavored medicine.

Had he use of his legs, Haku could have moved faster and been done quicker. Already, he was tired and his arms ached. He was not as healed as he thought or pretended. He sat the basket down by the berry bush, and, yawning, laid out in the cool, shaded grass and fell asleep.

Near lunchtime, Naruto found Haku asleep. Haku had pulled his hair up into a neat bun. Sunlight filtered through green leaves overhead and dappled his body, making his pale yellow yukata seem to glow. His feet were bare and his hem had ridden up. Naruto admired the long legs everyone had that morning. He reached out and stroked the smooth length of one. Haku did not stir, did not feel it. Naruto frowned; he could take a kunai and ram it into that soft flesh, tearing muscles, chipping bone and gushing blood and Haku would feel none of it. He would sleep right through it.

Naruto bit his lip, swallowing his sudden sadness, and briefly touched Haku's cheek, his battle-calloused hand gentle as a butterfly's wing. Haku's lashes fluttered open. "Naruto-kun, is it time for lunch already?" He looked into his partially filled basket and frowned. "I'm sorry, I wanted to fill this up." He yawned again, still looking tired and sleepy.

Naruto's frown returned. Haku looked thin and exhausted. This morning had really worn him out. "Let's go home." Haku nodded, taking up his basket.

Naruto carried Haku bridal style, though it was harder that way. One arm supported his back and the other held his knees. This kept Haku's yukata closed and legs demurely covered. Haku's head lay on Naruto's shoulder, warm breath tickling his neck.

Naruto wanted to train with Haku, but because the outing tired the boy so and Haku could not fully train with him, just guide him, Naruto would only take him out in the mornings for a few hours then brought him back home. The extra trip and trouble were well worth it; Haku's tips were invaluable. Zabuza certainly trained the crippled boy well.

At home, Haku cleaned, prepared meals, did laundry, and made medicines. They fell quite easily into this routine, twining their lives together, at least for the moment. Sometimes, when Haku needed a plant or herb, he packed them lunch. Gradually, they stayed together longer and longer as Haku's strength built up. Haku's afternoon naps became less and less, and they fell asleep in each other's arms at night. Naruto became comfortable with this, but still took plenty of cold showers in the morning.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
